User talk:Ultimatephinferbfan
Edit Summaries Please do not put personal comments in the edit summary line. Keep it objective and factual as to why a change is being made. If there is a problem with a certain piece of information, take it to the Discussion/Talk page for the article. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Please do not add unconfirmed information to pages, or yell at other users who are merely conforming to our rules and policies, both of which you did on Meapless in Seattle. The Flash {talk} 16:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Do not remove warnings Stop removing warnings from your talk page. RRabbit is a bureaucrat who was doing his job by telling you about our policies and how you were breaking them. If you continue you remove warnings and make counter-productive edits, you will be blocked from editing. The Flash {talk} 16:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocked We appreciate your love for Phineas and Ferb, however you have been prevented from editing for the next 24 hours. This is so that we can assess your edits and fix the changes you made to other users' talk pages. This is a pretty big no-no on wikis. You do not remove information from other people's talk pages and you don't remove warnings from your own. Also, if you have an issue with someone removing your edits in main articles, then bring your conversation to the Talk Page for that article. Please note that not changing or escalating your behavior when you return will lead to longer and longer blocks. —Topher (talk) 19:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Messege to all Phineas and Ferb fans Attention all Phineas and ferb fans! I know what i did was wrong. And I know how you all dislike me. But I really love this show with all my heart! I guess what I'm trying to say is this: I am sorry Loyal fans of Phineas and Ferb for being a jerk to you all. P.S. am I okayUltimatephinferbfan 18:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : I forgive you.P&I4EVAH! 18:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :: This was a case of needing to act in an official capacity, rather than any personal feelings towards you. It may have looked like not getting an answer to your earlier message meant Flash (or any other person) didn't like you, but he might have been busy with other things or just away from the wiki for a while. :: If you realize you made a mistake and are willing to learn from it so you won't do it again, then the matter is solved. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Who is the best villian ever on Phineas and Ferb? Attention Phineas and Ferb fans! Who do you think is the best villian on Phineas and Ferb? (I know this should be a blog, but there is site maintenance going on, so sorry.) Here is my pic for B.V.E: Mitch.Ultimatephinferbfan 13:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the wiki! WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON WITH THE WIKI! SOMEBODY MESSED IT UP! IF THIS IS A JOKE, I'M NOT LAUGHING!!!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : I do not see any changes at the moment. If you can provide specifics about what you're talking about, I can look into it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : If it is fixed as of one minute ago, let me know. I just made an adjustment to my own preferences and I need to know if it affected the rest of the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :There is definitely something odd with the way the Wiki looks- at least on my computer. Here is a photograph: Mobo85 15:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking around, the problem appears to be on a number of Wikia wikis. I don't know if it's Wikia or my computer. Mobo85 16:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I Hear that Disney Wiki is (snaps) Okay, But I think there is a problem with, not just this wiki, but the fanon and sonic wiki too! WE NEED HELLLLP!Ultimatephinferbfan 16:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) THANK THE PLATYPUS! Wiki is back to normal!Ultimatephinferbfan 19:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Wikia is in the process of making a lot of big changes to all wikis. You probably happened to catch it during one of the code updates. I've seen glitches like that the past month and they fix themselves after a little while. There will be more info in the newsletter. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip RRabbit42.Ultimatephinferbfan 13:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Picture probblemo I have a Question for the admids: Do all Pictures need a Licence? Because here is the Picture I Uploaded yesterday, "Tell me what you think, but no pressure."Ultimatephinferbfan 15:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not an Admin but I love the pic. :)P&I4EVAH! 23:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) <3 <3 <3 Love it! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays Just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, old buddy! - Fossy Irving On your userpage, you put that Irving was your rival. Why is he your rival? Tpffan5196 02:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you why. Irving proclames to be Phineas and Ferb's Biggest Fan, When technecly speaking: I'M Phineas and Ferb's Biggest Fan! I have watched every episode so far and I knew way Before Irving that The Boys Improv. sometimes. But on occasion, Irving is also my ally, since we share one thing In common: We DON'T want Phineas and Ferb to be Busted By Candace! But truth be told Phineas and Ferb's real Biggest fan is Isabella, But she is NOT my Rival.Ultimatephinferbfan 17:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey~ 'Don't want to be a spammer but I think you'd really enjoy my wiki Right now it's right on the edge of becoming popular. I can feel it. Girl U. Dontno 20:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Ultimate, old buddy, I'm sorry for what happened on SeddieBerserker's blog. I'm not choosing Candace over the other characters, and I'm most certainly not choosing her over you. But most of all, I am not, in any means at all, putting her in front of Phinbella, I promise. You can hate Candace all you want, I don't care. I've already lost enough friends because of my love for this show and certain characters on them, I don't want you to become one of them too. I am truly sorry. Your friend, Fossy. You're comment on my autism picture (from Brokenshell44) Hey Ultimatephinferbfan, this is Brokenshell44. I saw what you said about the support of autism drawing I did, and I wanted to say that I'm glad you liked it and I hope your support group likes it too! 16:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You Got A Friend In Me Hey, brudda! I noticed on one of your blogs you stated Fossy is your only friend currently. Would you like another one? The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 21:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC)